Disney Princess (franchise)
Disney Princess is a media franchise owned by The Walt Disney Company. Created by Disney Consumer Products chairman Andy Mooney in the late 1990s, the franchise spotlights a line-up of fictional female heroines who have appeared in various Disney animated feature films. The franchise is currently comprised of twelve female protagonists from twelve different Walt Disney and one Pixar, animated films who are either royal by birth, royal by marriage, or considered a "princess" due to their significant portrayal of heroism in their film and/or of a very high status in their country/region. The character line-up has varied since the creation of the franchise. The Disney Princesses are featured in various sing-a-long video series released through The Walt Disney Company. In addition, the franchise includes dolls, miniature castles and other toys. The princesses are also featured in the nightly “Fantasmic! Nighttime Show Spectacular” in Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios and beginning in 2011 at Tokyo DisneySea in Japan. Since 2013, with the exception of Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida, the princesses are showcased in their redesigned outfits instead of the ones that they wear in their own movies. History In early 2000, when Andy Mooney was hired by the Disney consumer-products division to help combat dropping sales, the idea for the Disney Princess franchise was born. Soon after joining Disney, Mooney attended his first “Disney on Ice” show. While waiting in line, he found himself surrounded by young girls dressed as princesses. “They weren’t even Disney products. They were generic princess products,” he mused. Soon after realizing the demand, the Disney Princess line was formed. Despite limited advertising and no focus groups, the various Disney Princess items released became a huge success. Sales at Disney Consumer Products rose from $300 million in 2001 to $3 billion in 2006. Today there are over 25,000 products based on the franchise. The princesses to be featured in the line were chosen from classic Disney films. The characters were not chosen specifically for their royal titles, but rather for how well they fit into what Disney executives deemed “the Princess mythology”. Mulan is an example of this concept; she has no familial ties to royalty, but is still included in the character list. Tinker Bell was once included under the same principle before it was decided she was not suited for the "mythology".[2] Recently though, Tinker Bell has starred in her own Disney franchise, Disney Fairies. Other fairies were created specifically for the franchise. The line began with a book series by Gail Carson Levine, and has since spawned toys, direct-to-video movies and other products based on the characters. However, the franchise may have began much earlier, perhaps in the mid-to-late 1990s, where all of the Princesses up to Pocahontas were already included (Mulan would be added much later). Also, at one point Jane Porter and Giselle were both considered to be included in the line-up, but were never realized. In 2004, Esmeralda was removed from the Disney Princess franchise for unknown reasons. Since 2005, she was never seen in Disney Princess merchandise again. It later expanded to include Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa and Moana. Character Background The characters themselves, despite appearing in separate films, have distinct similarities. The princesses show good will towards all creatures, evidenced by the common ability to commune with animals. The princesses are known for their inner and outer beauty as well as having beautiful singing voices, apart from Merida who doesn't sing at all in her film. Each princess, excluding Merida, Elsa and Moana has a romance that is resolved by the end of her debut film; the male counterparts known as "Disney Princes". These charismatic girls carry a similar personality in their eras, in the beginning with the first three (Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora), their characteristics were well known as classy, graceful and romantic daydreamers and who suffered from the actions caused by others. They held an inner strength through compassion, love, kindness and, particularly with Snow White, a strong sense of resilience. After the renaissance era these popular heroines became more active then reactive with Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Mulan. Their characteristics were known to be strong-willed, adventurous, feisty, cunning and determined. As well their goals were more on adventure and freedom than love, these girls were more fighters for their dreams than the first three. The latest ones: Tiana and Rapunzel are in their modern era; Tiana, an original character, is much more a realist than the others, she doesn't want magic to make a dream come true but with only hard work, whereas Rapunzel is much more like the idealistic ones than Tiana. Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Merida are born of royal heritage as daughters of kings and queens. Pocahontas can be considered as being of royal heritage, as she is the daughter of a chief and considered Native American royalty by the English. Cinderella, Belle and Tiana become royalty by marriage. Mulan is the only Disney princess who does not become royalty by blood or marriage, but she does, however, receive a grace of honor from the Emperor of China making her the only woman to ever do so. Requirements to be an Official Disney Princess # The Character must have a role in a Disney/Pixar film. # The Character must be human or human-like, in case of Ariel and formally Tinker Bell. # The Character must not have been introduced into a sequel. # The Character must be born royal or married royal, and to portray an act of heroism. # The overall critical and box office success of the film can be seen as the deciding factor as to whether or not a character can join the franchise. This explains the absence of Eilonwy and Kida. In the 2016 film Moana, Maui states that princesses have animal sidekicks. This has been evidently shown to be a common characteristic among the official members. Snow White Main article: Snow White (character) The character of Snow White first originated in a Brothers Grimm fairy tale "Schneewittchen" about a beautiful German princess with a jealous step-mother. In 1937, Walt Disney turned this classic fairy tale into his very first animated feature film. Her true love is Prince Ferdinand, who breaks her sleeping death 'slumber' with love's first kiss. She befriends the seven dwarfs during her stay at their cottage. She is the youngest princess, being about 14 during the film's events. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Adriana Caselotti (Original Film), Mary Kay Bergman (80's and 90's merchandise), Carolyn Gardner (2000-2010, Kingdom Hearts series, House of Mouse and others) and Katherine Von Till (2011-present). Live-Action Reference Model: Marge Champion. Cinderella :Main article: Cinderella (character) The best-known version of Cinderella is the fairy tale "Cendrillon" by Charles Perrault in 1697. In 1950, it was turned into an animated feature-length film by Walt Disney. Cinderella is probably the eldest of all the Disney princess. She is either 19 or 20 years of age. Her stepmother turned her into the family's sole servant after the passing of her father. With magical help from her Fairy Godmother, she attends the ball and meets the prince of her kingdom, and eventually marries him, thus freeing her from her life of servitude. She is often considered the "Leader of the Disney Princesses". Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Ilene Woods (Original Film), Jennifer Hale (Speaking, sequels, House of Mouse, Kingdom Hearts ''series; Currently) and Tami Tappan Damiano (Singing, sequels). Live-Action Reference Model: Helene Stanley. Aurora :''Main article: Princess Aurora Best known as the heroine of the 1959 animated classic Sleeping Beauty which is very loosely based on Charles Perrault's "La Belle au Bois Dormant". Although her dress changes from blue to pink (thanks to two of her guardians, Merryweather and Flora) she is most commonly seen wearing pink. She was cursed at birth by an evil fairy called Maleficent, who predicted her death on her 16th birthday. One of the three good fairies, Merryweather, softened the curse by changing her death to a deep slumber that will only be awakened by true love's kiss. By falling in love with Prince Phillip, the prince of a neighboring kingdom, she is freed from the curse by the end of the film after the evil fairy is defeated. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Mary Costa (Original Film), Jennifer Hale (Speaking 2000-2005, 2007-present Kingdom Hearts series, various apparances), Erin Torpey (Speaking, various appearances 2005-2007) and Cassidy Ladden (Singing various appearances). Live-Action Reference Model: Helene Stanley. Ariel Main article: Ariel The heroine of the 1989 film, loosely based on the Danish fairy tale "Den Lille Havfrue" by Hans Christian Andersen, and the daughter of King Triton, ruler of the sea, 16 year old mermaid Ariel falls in love with a dashing human prince named Eric. She has always dreamt of life on land. She trades her voice to the sea witch Ursula (who was supposed to be her aunt in the uncut version of the film) in order to become a human and be with him forever. However, Ursula was not who she seemed. Ariel was featured in three Disney movies: The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. She is the first and only princess to have a child, a human and mermaid princess named Melody. The co-directer, Ron Clemets, changed the original character (from Hans Christian Andersen tale), seeing her as 'too tragic'; resulting in Ariel. It is known that, Ariel is the only princess and one of few Disney Heroines to be a mother. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Jodi Benson. Live-Action Reference Model: Sherri Stoner. Belle Main article: Belle (Beauty and the Beast) French commoner who is the heroine of the 1991 animated classic Beauty and the Beast, loosely based on the French fairy tale "La Belle et la Bête" abridged version by Madame Jeanne-Marie le Prince de Beaumont, her name is translated from the French word for "beauty". She trades her freedom for her father's with the Beast and becomes his prisoner, but she soon learns to see the good hidden behind his hideous appearance and falls in love with him over time. By confessing her love at the end of the movie, the Beast is turned back into a human along with his enchanted servants and Belle becomes his princess. Though, her princess hood is only technical since she never marries the Beast. Belle's prince (the beast) is named Adam. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Paige O'Hara (Original Film, sequels, Kingdom Hearts series, various others 1991-2011), Jodi Benson (House of Mouse) and Julie Nathanson (2011-present). Live-Action Reference Model: Sherri Stoner. Jasmine Main article: Princess Jasmine The spunky, independent Arabian Princess of Agrabah, who dreams of seeing what's beyond her palace and be freed from her father's constant pestering of royal marriage. She falls in love with the title character in 1992's Aladdin, whom she marries at the end of the third movie, Aladdin and the King of Thieves. She is loosely based on Princess Badroulbadour (Arabic بدر البدور, badru l-budūr, "full moon of full moons") featured in the story of "Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp" from "1001 Arabian Nights". Interestingly, the original story took place in China, and not the Middle East. Speaking Voice: Linda Larkin (Original Film, sequels, House of Mouse, TV series, Kingdom Hearts series various others). Singing Voice: Lea Salonga (Original Film) and Liz Callaway (sequels). Pocahontas Main article: Pocahontas (character Disney's Pocahontas is loosely based on the real-life Native American princess whose name was Matoaka (Pocahontas was her nickname and meant 'Little Mischief'). She falls in love with a man named John Smith, who helps her prevent a war from commencing between their people. At the end of the film, John is wounded and sent back to London for treatment, and so they lose contact with one another. Years later, Pocahontas travels to London as her people's representative to prevent a potential war between the English and the Native Americans. Though they succeed in stopping the conflict, Pocahontas finds her path different from John Smith's and sails back to her country with her new lover, John Rolfe. Speaking Voice: Irene Bedard (Original Film, sequel), Singing Voice: Judy Kuhn (Original film, sequel). Mulan Main article: Fa Mulan Fa Mulan is a brave Chinese heroine who dresses up like a soldier and goes to war in place of her crippled father, risking death and dishonor. She is loosely based on the heroine from the ancient Chinese epic poem "The Legend of Hua Mulan"(花木蘭傳奇) and she is the only Disney Princess who is not royal by blood or marriage and is literally not one, however, she has honor of a princess because she achieved honor from the Emperor himself by saving China. She comes close to marrying a prince in her second movie. During her stay in the army, she falls in love with the captain, Li Shang and they marry at the end of the second movie. Speaking Voice: Ming-Na (Original Film, sequel). Singing Voice: Lea Salonga (Original Film, sequel). Tiana Main article: Tiana Partly inspired from E.D Baker's 2002 novel The Frog Princess, Tiana is the heroine of the 2009 animated film The Princess and the Frog and is the first Princess of African-American decent. She dreams of opening her own restaurant through hard work. By kissing Prince Naveen in frog form, she is turned into a frog (because the magic can only be broken by a princess) and they are forced to set on a journey to find a way to undo the magic. Eventually, she finds herself falling for the handsome, but spoiled prince and willingly sacrifices her own humanity to be with him. By marrying the prince, Tiana becomes a real princess and so breaks the spell with a kiss. They have their own restaurant at the end of the film. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Anika Noni Rose. Rapunzel Main article: Rapunzel The heroine from the animated feature Tangled is loosely based on the German title character from the Brothers Grimm fairy tale "Rapunzel". Her long hair, which is said to measure 70 feet in length, not only has magical healing powers, but can be used as a weapon. Given the power by a magic golden flower, Mother Gothel kidnaps her as an infant to use her power to keep herself young. 18 years later, Rapunzel sneaks away from her tower with a thief, Flynn Rider, and sets on her own journey to find the flying lanterns that float into the sky every year on her birthday. To free her from Gothel's clutches, Flynn cuts her hair, thus destroys her power, and she is returned to her family. Rapunzel was "officially welcomed into the Disney Princess Royal Court" during a promotional event at Kensington Palace in London on October 2, 2011. Speaking Voice and Singing Voice: Mandy Moore. Merida Merida is the sixteen-year-old daughter of Queen Elinor, who rules the kingdom alongside King Fergus. Queen Elinor's expectations of her daughter make Merida see Elinor as being distant while also causing friction between the two. Despite Elinor's desire to see Merida as a proper royal lady, Merida is an impetuous girl with natty, unruly ginger hair who wants to take control of her own destiny. Merida has honed her skill in archery, and is one of the most skilled archers ever seen. She is also skilled in sword-fighting and racing across the countryside on her horse, Angus. She is the first princess from a Pixar movie, the first original princess in the line-up that hasn't been inspired by either literature (Snow White, Cinderella, etc.) or real-life (Pocahontas) works, and the first without a love interest. She also never sings a major song, thus breaking away the traditional line-up, though as a child she sang a small verse of a song in Gaelic. Speaking Voice: Kelly Macdonald (Original Film) Moana Moana, as Gramma Tala describes, "stands out from the crowd". She is sea-loving, headstrong, strong-willed, practically fearless, and physically capable. Though she has moments of self-doubt, she has great pride in who she is, and is generally too stubborn to back away from new challenges. Moana approaches new experiences and tasks with the utmost seriousness and will stand her ground to fight for what she values even when all seems lost. She can present herself as an imposing force despite her size and has bested the most fearsome beasts and impossible obstacles across the seas of Oceania while relying almost solely on her own intelligence. Expected Future Princesses Princesses who are expected to join the Disney Princess line-up but must wait until they either make the cut or not. Sarah.png|Sarah from The Labyrinth will join next year 15 Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia Romanov: Disney announced that they aquired 20th Century Fox, so once the merger deal has been finalized, she will likley enter the DP franchise in Summer 2019. PrincessCelineRender8.png|Princess Celine: She will be staring in her upcoming movie: Princess of Budpest, which will be releasing in 2025. Disney princess ozma by spmaldonado-d40q59a.jpg|Ozma NatalieRender2t.png|She will also be the next future disney princess which her movie will come out in 2028. CeciliaNiceLook.png|She is Natalie's younger sister, and she is a princess and the deuteragonist of "An Escape from Russia." She will be joining with Natalie in the DP franchise about a year later after the movie is released. Princess Gloria.jpg|Gloria is the main protagonist of Disney/Pixar's Spring Cove. She will be the first Mexican Disney Princess and also the second to be from a Pixar movie. Princess Casey.png|Casey from the 12 Dancing Princesses, along with her sisters may become official. The movie is based off of the Barbie version. 6237a6743192152a90c4705ac6ff0594.png|Scrap Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's 6, with so much popularity of the character in the sixth movie, fans asked Disney to put her on the line Disney Princesses, one of the Disney producers confirmed that she would appear but it is still a mystery if she will appear on same line! Raya.JPG.jpg|Raya may be the 13th Disney Princess after Moana. She is the main protagonist of the upcoming film, "Raya and the Last Dragon." (formally known as Dragon Empire) She may be the second asian princess and the second after Mulan not to be royalty by birth or marriage. Guest Characters Other Disney characters have guest starred alongside the ten above princesses in various Disney Princess products. *Princess Collection 2: Songs by Maid Marian, Nala and Megara are included. *''Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Once Upon a Dream'': Sing along segments by Princess Minnie Mouse, Megara, and Ting-Ting, Su and Mei are included. *''Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Enchanted Tea Party'': Sing along segments by Alice, Maid Marian and Melody are included. *''Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Perfectly Princess'': Sing along segments by Alice and Melody are included. *''Once Upon A Princess: Volume 1'': A story book segment by Esmeralda is included. *''Disney Princess: "It's not Just Make Believe" Music Video'': Alice and Melody are included. *''Disney Princess Dolls: Esmerelda, Tinker Bell and Megara are included. *''Disney Princess Magazines: Esmeralda, Alice and Jane Porter appeared in magazines, and in the case of Jane, she came to be presented as a new princess for the franchise in one of the magazines. *''My Princess Collection'' (books collection): Dot, Jessie, Alice and Kida are included. [3] Unofficial Princesses Disney heroines and actual Princesses who are not part of official Disney Princess franchise. Heroines with their name in boldface have appeared in some official Disney Princess products. Animated shorts and feature films *'Minnie Mouse' *Daisy Duck (Daisy Duck has portrayed a princess) *Faline (Bambi) *'Alice' (Alice in Wonderland) (Was, however included as one of "The Princesses of Heart" in the Square Enix video game Kingdom Hearts alongside Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine and the game's own princess, Kairi. *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) (Was originally part of the line-up, but was eventually dropped; she is now part of the Disney Fairies franchise) *'Maid Marian' (Robin Hood) *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *'Nala' (The Lion King) *'Esmeralda' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Was originally part of the line-up, but like Tinkerbell was eventually dropped for unknown reasons) *'Megara' (Hercules) *'Jane Porter' (Tarzan)(planned but unrealized) *Giselle from Enchanted *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Dorothy Gale (OZ ) *Atta (A Bug's Life) *'Dot' (A Bug's Life) *'Jessie' (Toy Story films) *Gingereena (Gingereena) *'Giselle' (Enchanted) *Calla (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *'Sofia' (Sofia the First) *Kitty McFist (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *'Melody' (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *'Ting-Ting, Su and Mei' (Mulan II) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Kilala Reno (Kiala Princess) *Queen Elsa and Princess Anna (Frozen) *Stocking Anarchy (Panty a& Stocking w. Garterbelt) *Circus Baby (Sister Location) *Mary Poppins *Brynja Hoover (The Brave Little Toaster: The Series) Mickey’s Pirate and Princess Party Begining on January 22, 2007, the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World hosted their newest hard ticket (separate admission) event, “Disney’s Pirate and Princess Party”, renamed “Mickey’s Pirate and Princess Party” in 2008. The event combines the “Pirates of the Caribbean” attraction and movie series and the Disney Princess line, and cosplaying as both pirates and royalty is encouraged. Visitors can have meet and greets with characters from both franchises, as well as the other classic characters dressed as buccaneers and royals, and take part in various activities. Other features include the "Disney’s Enchanted Adventures Parade” and the “Magic, Music and Mayhem” fireworks spectacular. Because the event has become so popular, Pirate and Princess events has become an annual hard-ticket staple with dates into August and September of 2007 and January through June of 2008. Gallery :For more pictures and screenshots of Disney Princess, click here. See Also *Disney Princes *Disney Fairies *Princesses of Heart Trivia * One of the unspoken rules of the franchise is that none of the Princesses ever make eye contact in any official merchandise, keeping their "mythologies" separate. ** Going against the marketing strategy of the franchise, the princesses, Anna & Elsa and Vanellope interact with each other in Ralph Breaks the Internet. ** The reason for including Elsa and Anna is because they have the strongest association with the Disney Princess franchise as well as sharing their animation connection with Vanellope * Alternatively, the Princesses may fall into three categories based on their eras: ** Walt Era (Golden Age/Classic Era) (1937-1966): Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora. ** Renaissance Era (1989-1999): Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan and Anastasia. ** Revival Era (2009-present): Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Casey and Moana. * Despite Anastasia not being made by Disney, fans might as well consider her part of the Renaissance Era since her movie was made in 1997. * Roy E. Disney was against the creation of the Disney Princess franchise, as he said, "Cinderella and Snow White could never be seen together because their stories take place in different times and places." * Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, and Belle are currently the only Princesses to not be voiced by the respective actresses from their original films. * Mulan and Gamora are the only princesses to be regarded as "national heroes" in Disney canon as Mulan is a national hero to the people of China. * Rapunzel was the first Disney Princess to have her film rated PG followed by Merida and Moana. * Cinderella, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Casey and Moana are the only Princesses whose antagonists weren't killed in their feature films, although Jafar does die in The Return of Jafar. * All of the Disney Princesses from non-European countries have male villains, while Belle, Anastasia and Brynja are the only 2D Caucasian Princesses to have a male villain (all others are female) and Rapunzel is the only CGI Princess to have a female villain (all others are male). * Cinderella, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa are the only Princesses who have antagonists that don't possess any supernatural ability. * The Disney Princesses created after Mulan did not appear in House of Mouse, since the show ended in 2003. * Only six Disney Princesses have danced with their respective love interests: Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Tiana, and Rapunzel. * The first eight Princesses were once represented as elements on a periodic table at a candy store at Downtown Disney in Orlando, FL. ** Snow White: S - sulfur ** Cinderella: C - carbon ** Aurora: Au - gold ** Ariel: Ai - fictional ** Belle: B - boron ** Jasmine: J - jodium, former name of iodine ** Pocahontas: P - phosphorous ** Mulan: Ml - fictional * Jasmine was the first Disney Princess not to be originated from a European country. * Ariel, Jasmine, and Rapunzel are the only princesses to have animated television series, However, Belle, is the only princess to have a live action television series. * Aurora is the only princess to be the false protagonist, which makes "Flora, Fauna and Merryweather" (The Three Good Fairies) as the true protagonists of Sleeping Beauty. * Jasmine, Vanellope, Elsa and Shuri are currently the only Disney Princesses to be deutaragonists. * Merida and Anastasia are the only princesses not to have their films being made by Disney directly. Merida is from Pixar and Anastasia is 20th Century Fox. * There are 15 caucasian princesses: ** Snow White, Rapunzel,Vanellope and Casey are German ** Cinderella, Aurora and Belle are French ** Ariel is Danish ** Merida is Scottish ** Anastasia and Clara are Russian (in Disney's version, Clara is British) ** Celine is Hungarian ** Natalie and Cecilia are Estonian * However, There are 7 non-caucasian princesses: ** Jasmine is Arabian ** Pocahontas is Native American ** Mulan is Chinese ** Tiana is African-American ** Moana is Polynesian ** Raya is either Malaysian or Filipino ** Sade is Nigerian * Mulan, Tiana and Anastasia are the only princesses to kill their main antagonists in their films, however Mulan has actually killed more people than any other Disney character. * Cinderella Tremaine, Fa Mulan, and Moana Wailiki are the only Disney Princesses to have a known last name. * All the Disney Princesses are the main characters of at least one book or short story. ** There are no Princesses created during the end of World War II and a while after (1942-1949), Disney's Dark Age (1967-1988) or even the Post-Renaissance (2000-2008) period. * Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna and Elsa are the only Princesses to have a change of title in their film from their intended titles. Tiana's was originally The Frog Princess, Rapunzel's was simply called Rapunzel, and Merida's was The Bear and the Bow, and Anna and Elsa's were "The Snow Queen." * In Disney canon, each Disney princess is often associated with an element of nature: * Ariel-Water * Snow White-Darkness * Jasmine-Wind * Pocahontas-Wood * Mulan-Fire * Rapunzel-The Sun * Aurora-Magic * Merida:Heart * Belle: Metal * Tiana: Sound * Cinderella: Stars Physical Appearances Edit * Snow White is the only Princess with naturally short hair. Mulan cut hers and Eugene cut Rapunzel's hair. * Gamora is the only princess is be a canon "alien", due to her green skin coloration. * Merida is the only Disney Princess with curly hair. * Ariel, Pocahontas, and Rapunzel are the only Disney Princesses with side parted hair. * Hair and eye colors of the Disney Princesses: ** Snow White and Vanellope are the only Caucasian Disney Princesses to have black hair. ** All of the black haired princesses either have brown or hazel eyes. *** Snow White, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Moana, Sade, Gloria and Jan-Nin all have black hair. *** Ariel, Merida and Cecilia have red hair. *** Belle, Rapunzel, Celine and Natalie all have brown hair *** Anna has ginger hair. *** Cinderella has strawberry-blonde hair. *** Aurora has have blonde hair. ** With the expection of Natalie who is a brunette, All of the blue-eyed Disney Princesses have blonde, red or reddish hair. ** Snow Whiteand Casey are the only caucasian Disney Princesses to have black hair and brown eyes. *** Snow White, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Moana, Raya, Sade and Gloria all have brown eyes. *** Cinderella, Ariel, Merida, Anastasia and Natalie all have blue eyes. *** Aurora has violet eyes. *** Belle and Celine have hazel eyes. *** Rapunzel and Ceclia has green eyes * Rapunzel is the first among the Disney Princesses to have green eyes, but she's also the second Disney Heroine after Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame to have green eyes. * Aurora is the only true blonde Princess. Rapunzel's a blonde by way of the sun's magic, but is a natural brunette by genetics, while Cinderella is a strawberry-blonde. * Not counting Rapunzel, Belle is the only brunette and both are the only ones to have eye colors that are shades of green — Belle has hazel eyes and Rapunzel has green eyes. * Snow White, Belle, Pocahontas, and Tiana all have darker hair than their princes ** Tiana is the only Princess whose hair is never seen loose throughout her film. ** None of the traditionally animated Disney Princesses have freckles. ** Most of the Princesses have received their facial characteristics from their mothers: *** Snow White: Hair (Father), Eyes (Father), Facial Structure (Mother). *** Cinderella: Hair (Neither), Eyes (Father), Facial Structure (Mother & Father). *** Aurora: Hair (The Gift of Beauty), Eyes (The Gift of Beauty), Facial Structure (Mother). *** Ariel: Hair (Mother & Father), Eyes (Father), Facial Structure (Mother). *** Belle: Hair (Father), Eyes (Neither), Facial Structure (Mother). *** Jasmine: Hair (Mother), Eyes (Mother & Father), Facial Structure (Mother). *** Pocahontas: Hair (Mother & Father), Eyes (Mother & Father), Facial Structure (Mother). *** Mulan: Hair (Mother & Father), Eyes (Mother & Father), Facial Structure (Neither). *** Tiana: Hair (Mother & Father), Eyes (Mother & Father), Facial Structure (Mother & Father). *** Rapunzel: Hair (The sun's magic, but naturally Mother & Father), Eyes (Mother), Facial Structure (Mother). *** Merida: Hair (Father), Eyes (Father), Facial Structure (Mother). *** Anna and Elsa: Hair (Father), Eyes (Mother), Facial Structure (Mother). ** Mulan and Tiana are the only left-handed Disney Princesses. ** Pocahontas, Anna, Elsa, Moana, Anastasia, Raya and Sade are the only princesses who haven't appeared in Sofia: The First ''series. ** Pocahontas, Tiana, Merida, Moana, Anastasia, Jan-Nin and Sade are currently the only princesses who have not yet appeared in The Kingdom Hearts series. In cases of Rapunzel, Vanellope, Anna and Elsa, They've made their appearances in Kingdom Hearts III which released during January 2019. ** Pocahontas, Mulan, Merida, Moana and Anastasia are the only princesses not to be based off fairy tales (Snow White; Cinderella; Aurora from "Sleeping Beauty"; Ariel from "The Little Mermaid"; Belle from "Beauty and the Beast"; Jasmine from "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp"; Tiana from "The Frog Prince"; Rapunzel; Anna and Elsa from "The Snow Queen", Casey from "The 12 Dancing Princesses"). *** Pocahontas, Mulan and Anastasia are the only princesses to be based off real people. *** Merida and Moana the only princesses to not be based on real life or literature. *** Vanellope is the only princess to be based off a video game. *** It is unknown if Raya is either from literature or not to be pre-existing. * Cinderella, Aurora, Jasmine and Rapunzel are the only four Princesses to sing in a duet with their Princes. * Lady Tremaine, Governor Ratcliffe, Prince Hans and Tomotoa are the only main villains in the Disney Princess films not to die. ** The Evil Queen falls off a cliff and is crushed by a boulder. ** Maleficent is stabbed by Prince Phillip with the Sword of Truth and falls off a cliff. ** Ursula is stabbed by Prince Eric with the bow of a sunken ship. ** Gaston falls to his death from the roof of the castle. ** Jafar is destroyed when Iago kicks his lamp into magma. ** Shan Yu is blown up by Cri-Kee and Mushu with a rocket on the fireworks tower. ** Doctor Facilier is dragged into hell by the voodoo demons after his talisman broke. ** Mother Gothel ages into dust when Eugene cuts Rapunzel's hair, and falls out the tower. ** Mor'du is crushed by a falling mehnir. Near Death Experiences * The Huntsman almost killed Snow White, but due to his kindness, he spared her life. * Maleficent placed a death curse upon Aurora, until Merryweather converted it into a deep sleep. * Ariel almost drowned after she was turned into a human by Ursula's magic, and was later nearly blasted by a giant Ursula wielding the trident. * Belle almost was killed by wolves, and later nearly drowned in a lake, until she was saved by the Beast both times. * Jasmine nearly suffocated to death until she was saved by Aladdin. * Pocahontas was almost killed by her father's staff when he attempted to execute John Smith because she stepped in the way to try to save him. * Mulan fell off a cliff, but managed to get herself pulled to safety. * Rapunzel almost drowned when she and Eugene were trapped in cave. * Tiana was almost captured and eaten by Cajun swamp-men who thought she and Prince Naveen were actual frogs. * Merida was almost eaten by Mor'du but was saved by Queen Elinor * Moana almost drowned while she was exploring the sea, then was almost eaten by Tomotoa and was nearly killed by Te Ka, both times saved by Maui. Age * Snow White is 14. * Jasmine is 15, although she turned 16 in Aladdin and The King of Thieves. * Ariel, Aurora, Mulan, Merida and Moana are 16. * Belle, Cecilia and Gloria are 17. * Pocahontas, Rapunzel and Celine are 18. * Cinderella and Tiana are 19 * Natalie is 20 years old so she currently ranks the oldest of the princesses. Family * Snow White and Cinderella are the only orphaned Princesses. * Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, and Pocahontas are the only ones who have only their fathers alive. * Tiana is the only princess who only have her mother alive and to have only her father die. * Six of the fathers of Disney Princesses were widowers: the fathers of Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, and Pocahontas. * However, Aurora, Mulan, Rapunzel, Merida and Moana are the only ones to have both of their parents alive. * Ariel and Merida are the only Princesses to have siblings―all the others are presumably only children. ** Cinderella's unique in that she's an only child, but she has two stepsisters through her father's marriage to Lady Tremaine. ** Jasmine, Mulan, and Rapunzel are the only Princesses to be seen with extended family: Jasmine with her cousin, Mulan with her grandmother, and Rapunzel with her aunt. * Snow White is the only princess whose fathers are never shown. * Casey has her unnamed parents, and her 11 sisters: Aimee, Saffron, Tabitha, Lili, Dorothea, Yvonne, Cassidy, Layla, Lucille and Marianna. * Ariel is the only Disney Princess to become a mother. Other Princesses have had children in ''Once Upon a Time and Descendants, but neither of these are viewed as official Disney canon. * Out of all the Princesses, Pocahontas is the only one not to have her mother seen in any human form, though her spirit manifests as leaves. ** Snow White's mother – rare stories have an image of her. ** Cinderella's mother – in art with Cinderella as a child. She was also featured in her daughter's live-action remake. ** Aurora's Queen mother – seen in the feature film, short features, and a few stories. ** Ariel's mother – seen in the Little Mermaid prequel. ** Belle's mother – seen in Once upon a Princess Vol. 2 and in a painting image that is featured in Maurice's Cottage at the Magic Kingdom park at Walt Disney World. She was also featured in her daughter's live-action remake. ** Jasmine's mother – seen in Once upon a Princess Vol. 1. ** Mulan's mother – seen in the feature film and the sequel. ** Tiana's mother – seen in the feature film and short stories. ** Rapunzel's mother – seen in the feature film and short. ** Merida's mother – seen in the feature film ** Moana's mother - seen in the feature film * In Japan, only eight of the princesses are considered official, (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Moana.) while the other members are excluded and rarely featured in merchandise or other material. ** Interestingly, Jasmine and Moana are the only non caucasian princesses as of Japan's consideration of the lineup. With the exceptions of Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Pocahontas, Tiana, Raya and Sade all the Disney Princesses had either uncomfortable adolescent conversations or arguments with their parental authority figures which led to turning points in their lives. * Triton, whose argument with Ariel and eventual destruction of her collection drove her to Ursula and becoming human. * Aurora learning about her princesshood and betrothal led her to falling under Maleficent's spell, which led her to the spinning wheel. * Jasmine's conversation with the Sultan about getting married led her to run away. * Mulan had an argument with her father causing her to take his place as a soldier. * Rapunzel's belittling and orders not to leave the tower by Gothel leading her to leave the tower with Flynn and to her ensuing adventures. * Merida and her mother's heated argument resulting in near tragedy. * Moana and her father's argument and then her grandmother's passing lead her to leave her home on her own. * Casey argued with her dad about how Danstaga was treating her and her sisters terribly, whixh resulted in them having a bad relationship. Clothing * In the franchise: Cinderella, Aurora, Casey and Belle wear ball gowns. Ariel wears a bouffant gown. Snow White and Merida wear their court dresses. Jasmine wears casual attire. Tiana is shown in her wedding gown. Rapunzel wears her peasant dress. Pocahontas and Mulan are seen in the ethnic clothing of their respective countries. * Snow White, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, and Merida wear their iconic dresses for a long time in their film. ** Cinderella wore her light silvery-blue dress only at the ball. ** Aurora used the pink version of her dress during the dance with Phillip. ** Ariel wore the pink dress for dinner with Eric (Ariel's new sea green dress was designed for the redesign. She never actually wore the dress in the movie). ** Belle wore her golden yellow dress twice when she danced with her love interest. ** Mulan used her two iconic dresses only at the beginning of the movie. ** Tiana wore her green dress for her first wedding with Naveen. * Only eight Princesses are actually seen wearing tiaras/royal crowns in their films (Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Merida) * Although every Princess has worn a hair accessory of some kind. * Ariel and Jasmine are the only two Princesses to wear midriff-baring outfits (Ariel's case is her seashell bikini top, and Jasmine's case is her iconic cropped off-shoulder top). * Nine Princesses wear outfits with their shoulders visible (Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Tiana, and Merida). * Interestingly, the three Disney Princesses that became royalty by marriage (Cinderella, Belle, and Tiana) all wore opera gloves and are the only Princesses to have done so. * Jasmine, Pocahontas, and Mulan as Middle Eastern, Native American, and Chinese ethnicities respectively, wear clothing and underpinnings appropriate to their time and place. * Cinderella, Ariel, Mulan, and Merida are shown in their undergarments at one point in their films. * Although Mulan is regarded as a "warrior", she is only depicted with a sword in some of her designer doll models. * Merida is often depicted carrying her bow and arrow around. * Cinderella, Ariel, Jasmine, Mulan, Tiana, and Rapunzel are the only Princesses to be seen wearing a wedding dress in their films. ** Mulan and Tiana are the only Princesses to not wear the usual white wedding dress (Mulan's is red and Tiana's is green). ** Cinderella, Jasmine, and Mulan are the only Princesses that are seen wearing wedding dresses in their respective sequels. ** Tiana is the only Princess to have two wedding dresses. * The Princesses' designs have changed over the years. Originally they simply wore their plain outfits, then were redesigned with a new pose, and a tiara. Notably, Aurora, Tiana, and Rapunzel's tiaras remain the same with the addition of more jewels. Later the crowns were modified to match the dresses with capes and jewels added. As time passed the gowns grew gaudier, recolored gold (Ariel was sometimes shown with a gold tail), and drawn with sparkles, metallic finishes, and now with more modernized fashions. During holidays, their dresses change into the holiday's theme. ** Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine are the only Princesses to be featured in the Golden Disney Princess franchise. ** All Princesses were featured in the Jeweled Disney Princess franchise, except for Pocahontas, Rapunzel, and Merida. * Jasmine, Mulan, and Tiana are the only Princesses who sleep in two-piece separate pajama tops and pants. All others wear nightgowns to bed. * All Princesses wore an accessory or outfit in the color blue or in a shade of bluish color. * With the exception of Snow White, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Tiana, and Merida, princesses wear an outfit of the color pink. Redesign * In their redesigns, they're made to look roughly the same age and height. * Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess to have no glitter on her redesign since it is replaced by jewels. ** Due to controversy over people finding it sexualization to make her svelte and rude to add sparkles to her dress, Merida's redesign received a second version without sparkles and with a normal body. She is alternately shown in her version with glitter and without. * Ariel and Mulan are the only Princesses to have their own dresses in their redesigns. The others wore redesigned versions of the iconic dresses from their respective films. * Tiana, Rapunzel, and Merida are the only Princesses with the least redesign updates, having only sparkles on their gowns. * In early promotions of the redesigns, Ariel's dress was pink instead of green and Mulan's dress was more reddish with sparkles. Snow White's sleeves were transparent. Cinderella was the only Princess with more than one photo of her in her redesign. Jasmine's top is ripped instead of the redesigned top. Aurora had a long sash on her hips instead of the triangular cutouts. Belle had sleeves that were covering her shoulders instead of revealing them. * Although Merida's svelte body was controversial, nobody has problems with any of Snow White's promotional art, possibly due to her normal body not being noticed by many who watch the movie. From Princess to Queen Only some of 11 Princesses will be crowned as Queen in the future, either a Queen Regnant, who is ruling by her own right, or a Queen Consort, who is the wife of a ruling King. * Snow White: As the only daughter of the late King, she inherits the throne upon her stepmother's death, becoming Queen Regnant of the Kingdom. Her husband, the Prince, then stays as a prince, until he becomes King of his own land. It is possible that his father is the Sovereign Prince of a Principality (not a King), or that the Prince is not even the firstborn, and might never inherit the throne. If the prince is the heir to the throne and his father dies or abdicates, then Snow White and the prince will become co-rulers. * Cinderella will only be Queen Consort following the death or abdication of Prince Charming's father, the King. * Aurora: Upon the death of her father, King Stefan, Aurora will become Queen Regnant of her Kingdom and place Phillip as the Prince Consort, a similar position to modern day HRH Prince Phillip, Duke of Edinburgh. Upon the death of King Hubert, Prince Phillip will become King of his Kingdom, while Aurora becomes his Queen Consort. When both King Stefan and King Hubert are dead, Aurora will become Co-Queen, and Phillip will become Co-King, jointly ruling the two realms. Their heir will inherit both crowns upon their deaths, creating a personal union. If Phillip dies before Aurora, then Aurora stays Queen Regnant of her own realm, and will also be Queen Dowager (widow of a king). If her heir is not yet of age, a Queen Regent (acting Queen until the heir's age of majority/coronation). If she chooses to abdicate upon her heir's coronation, the heir will become the King/Queen of a personal union and Aurora will then be a Queen Mother (mother to the reigning Monarch). A personal union is a union of two or more realms that shared the same monarch, like modern day Commonwealth. * Ariel is the Princess Consort of Eric's Sovereign Principality in her movie's sequel, and since she is seventh in line to the Throne of Atlantica and now lives on land (and will be placed lower in line of succession if her sisters have children of their own), she won't be Queen Regnant of Atlantica. * Belle will not be Queen since the Beast is only a Sovereign Prince of his Principality, not of a Kingdom. * Jasmine will only be considered as the Sultan's wife as Aladdin will rise to the Sultan's throne due to the Arabic traditions of male leaders. * Pocahontas' father, Powhatan, is elected as chief, not crowned through inheritance, and Pocahontas cannot be elected chief due to tribal traditions of male leaders. * Mulan will not become queen at all since she has no royal ties. * Tiana won't be Queen Consort since Naveen is cut off from the Maldonian line of succession by his parents. * Rapunzel will be Queen of Corona when her parents die/abdicate, and Eugene will be her Consort * Merida either will be or not be Queen of DunBroch, since she has brothers, in which usually younger brothers surpass their older sisters in line of successions, but it depends on DunBroch's law. * Moana becomes the new chief of her people after saving her island and restores wayfinding. Disney Infinity Only four of the thirteen princesses have appeared as playable characters in the game series. These Princesses are Jasmine, Mulan, Rapunzel and Merida. * Vanellope, Anna and Elsa are also playable characters, but are not viewed as members of the Disney Princesses. External links *New Official Disney Princess site *Disney Princess Wiki *Disney Princess Wiki Brazil's References #↑ Capturing Magical Memories #↑ The New York Times #↑ Disney's Princess Storybook Collection: Love and Friendship Stories #↑ The United Kingdom Disney Princess Magazine #18 #↑ The United Kingdom Disney Princess Magazine #22 #↑ Princesas Magic Light Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Pixar Category:Spin-Offs Category:Disney Category:Franchises Category:Young Girls Category:Females